


The Lion, The Dragon and the Wolf

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bedroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Daenerys comes to King's Landing, she makes a treaty with the Lannisters, ruling alongside them. Sansa still lives at the Keep, and one evening she finds herself in the arms and bed of both queens. </p><p>(Super out of character at parts, I just had this pairing in my head and needed a reason to write it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion, The Dragon and the Wolf

Sansa makes her way through the halls of the Red Keep, her eyes flickering over the walls of the newly decorated castle. Her head spins with excitement as she takes in all of the recent changes, not only to the Keep, but to recent events.

Two weeks before, Daenerys had made her entrance into King’s Landing, and with a surprising amount of grace and kindness. After a long week of discussions, arguments and decisions, the Mother of Dragons and the Queen Regent had finally come to an agreement. They would rule side by side, both living in the Keep, surprising everyone in the Seven Kingdoms. Neither Queen seemed to be too fond of the other, but it was the best way to prevent yet another war.

As Sansa approaches Cersei’s chambers she lifts up a hand to knock, stopping when she hears a faint sound coming from behind the closed doors. Curious, she opens the doors, her eyes widening with surprise as she steps into the room.

Cersei is lying on her back, mouth open and legs spread as the silver queen kneels in front of her, her face buried in the lioness’s most sensitive area with her legs on her shoulders, Cersei’s fingers buried into the silver locks. She moans loudly, bucking up against tongue and fingers buried in her cunt as she looks up, gasping as she sees Sansa. “Wh-what-”

Sansa smirks, her eyes never leaving the two women. “Don’t let me ruin your fun.”

Hearing the voice, Daenerys turns around, her chin dripping with Cersei’s cum. She eyes the young redhead and smirks. “Care to join us?”

Sansa cocks an eyebrow and grins, eyeing them with a lustful stare. Without a word she reaches down and begins to untie her dress, biting her lip as Dany buries herself in Cersei’s cunt again. As soon as she’s removed her clothes she walks over to the bed, climbing on as Cersei beckons her closer. With a swift movement Sansa is planted on Cersei’s face, a soft moan escaping her lips as Cersei begins to explore her soaked folds with an experienced tongue. Her hips begin to move in rhythm with the lioness’s tongue as she reaches down to tease her now-hardened nipples, moaning in delight as pleasure floods her body with each movement.

After a few moments Dany slides two fingers into the slick cunt of her fellow queen, relishing the resulting moan. She continues her movements as she stands up, leaning forward to capture Sansa’s lips with hers, enjoying the way Sansa hungrily explores her mouth with her tongue. She quickens her pace as Cersei comes undone below her, Sansa following suit soon after. 

The three women collapse on the bed together in a tangle of sheets and limbs, kissing and caressing each other as they relax. Sansa turns to Dany and grins, rolling on top of her and holding her arms above her head, kissing her deeply. As they kiss, Cersei stands up and walks over to her wardrobe, taking out a small box. She opens the box and smirks as she gazes upon the contents inside: a glass sex toy, one she used to please herself with at night. Only this time, she was going to share.

As she approaches the bed she watches the two women in their embrace, enjoying the view for a few long moments. Sansa breaks the kiss and trails her lips down the dragoness’s pale skin, paying special attention to her perfect breasts. Daenerys moans softly and clenches Sansa’s hair in her hand, smiling as her gaze falls onto Cersei and the toy in her hand. With a wink Cersei joins them on the bed, tracing the toy down Dany’s stomach and below. She brushes the tip along the soaked folds, teasing her with a few strokes before sliding the toy deep inside her, smirking at the resulting gasp.

Sansa twirls one stiff bud in between her fingers as she sucks and teases the other one, smiling when Cersei’s lips take the place of her hand. Having Dany so vulnerable beneath her sends a shiver of lust down her spine, and she slides a hand in between her legs, gasping softly as her fingers part her own slick heat, teasing the sensitive bud as she explores herself.

After a few deep strokes Cersei repositions herself in between Dany’s legs, leaning down to suck and tease her clit while continuing to thrust the toy deep within the dragon queen. Dany moans and gasps, her body shaking as her orgasm steadily builds inside of her, Sansa’s lips still wrapped around her nipple as the redhead pleasures herself. With one hand in Cersei’s hair and the other in Sansa’s, she bucks her hips and gasps, her release hitting her hard as she falls back onto the bed, shaking and moaning as her inner walls clench around the toy. A few seconds later she feels Sansa finish as well, collapsing onto her stomach.

Cersei teases the dragoness with a few more strokes before removing the toy and setting it aside, joining the other two on the bed. Dany pulls both women close and smiles, yawning as they all slowly fall asleep; a lioness, a dragoness, and a wolf.


End file.
